The Magic Trio plus One
by IrishTeaFaerie
Summary: England, Norway and Romania along with Sealand are attending Hogwarts under Scotland's instructions to protect Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived and for Sealand to finally learn about his magic abilities. Prepare for a year of magic, mischief and fun as they try to keep their secret as nations hidden from prying eyes.. (Set in Fifth Year, slight mentions of OC's)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: An unexpected request_

OoOo

England was at home in London, or to be more specific, the basement of his home. Norway, Romania and, surprisingly, Sealand were also there.

A complicated Magic Circle was in the center of the large room. Romania, England and Norway were standing in a triangle around it, while Sealand watched from the stairs where he sat in anticipation.

After all, this was the first time he had seen magic being preformed. He had manged to persuade England to allow him to watch the Magic Trio's next meeting, albeit reluctantly.

Norway started the chanting.

" Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera"

England and Romania joined in.

" Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera"

Soon tendrils of light had snaked their way around the Nations, red for Romania, blue for Norway and green for England. Sealand watched in fascination, failing to notice the pale yellow light around him.

With an outburst of smoke, the Magic Trio stopped chanting, the light around them fading, as was Sealand's.

When the smoke cleared, in the center of the Magic Circle was a twitching form of a misshapen demon. It was a light pink in color and it's milky eyes were void of any emotion. The demon's limbs were unnaturally long and twisted.

" That was... so... COOL, Desu-yo!" Sealand broke the silence. England gave him an exasperated look.

" I agree with the little guy, that was wicked!" Now it was Romania's turn to receive an exasperated look. Sealand gave a short giggle, he always liked Romania.

" ... Send it back to the hell dimension." Norway sighed, yet another failure with the summoning.

" Right." In the blink of an eye, England sent the demon back.

" Alright you little twit, you can leave now." Sealand stuck out his tongue at his older brother and ran back upstairs, only to return a minute later with a tawny owl on his shoulder.

" Message for you, Jerk England!" The owl flew to the aforementioned man, who quickly untied the letter from the foot of the bird.

England's eyes widened a little as he recognized his older brother, Scotland's handwriting.

_Dear Bushy-brows_

_Recently, I have been hearing about your mishaps with your magic through a source whom I cannot reveal. As of such, I have decided to send you, Norway, Romania and Sealand to Hogwarts for a year. Don't worry, you'll be under a de-aging spell. Of course, Voldemort also has something to do with it._

_Meet me at my house tomorrow at 5:00pm, bring the rest of your "club" along with Sealand and we will discuss it there._

_Your sexy older brother, Scotland._

England blinked once, twice, three times and frowned.

" Bloody wanker.." Didn't he know Edinburgh was at least a six hour drive?* Sighing, England informed the Romania and Norway about this, inviting them to stay at his house for the night. He would tell Sealand over dinner, seeing as the micronation was staying here for a few weeks anyways.

England still had no clue why Sealand was going, he wasn't magical...

Was he?

OoOo

It was a long drive for the four of them. The weather had been unusually hot, well, hot for a country like England. He could only hope the weather up north would be cooler.

The driver of the taxi they were taking was an unpleasant man and had actually scared Sealand into be quiet twice at around the three hour mark. Soon, one by one, Norway, Romania and Sealand dozed off, the heat getting to them.

It was a relief when they drew up at Scotland's house, though it was a little bit of a hassle of waking up the sleeping Nations, getting luggage and paying the driver, whom Norway had a suspicion of charging extra.

Scotland was already waiting for them, judging by the way he was tapping his foot at the door.

" What took you so long?!" Scotland scowled at the younger nations, his accent coming out full force.

" Traffic jam.." Came Norway's reply. Scotland sighed, and led them inside to the kitchen where they sat down.

" So what's this all about, sending us to Hogwarts?!" England questioned almost as soon as he sat down.

" You've surely heard about ol' Voldemort returning, right?" England nodded, he had felt some of the murders. Sealand nodded as well, he had been informed after turning up at England's house coughing up blood after a family of Sealanders had been killed. Romania and Norway knew who he was from the tales they heard from England.

" And you know of the Boy-Who-Lived?" Again, they all knew.

" Do you think I'm going to let him go without protection?" Scotland's eyes were harsh and angry, he had also suffered from the effects of the Dark Lord, as did Wales. The Ireland twins were unaffected for the most part, apart from an incident in Belfast where a couple were murdered. They all knew he was trouble, meaning the Chosen One had to be protected until he was ready.

Romania shook his head and leaned on his elbow, thinking _What does this have to do with us going to Hogwarts?_

" So, you were the best three candidates to protect him." Norway raised an eyebrow. Three? There was four here.

" What about Sealand?" Romania unintentionally voiced his thoughts.

" He hasn't gone to Hogwarts yet, correct? He has magic abilities, surely you knew this." Sealand looked shocked. Him? Magic? Really? Scotland raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother.**

" You didn't tell him? " Scotland returned his attention to England.

" I didn't even know."

" Remember when Sealand fell off his tower and somehow stood on the water?"

" Yeah.."

" First instance of magic."

" Right."

Scotland rolled his eyes before looking at who were before him.

" You older nations need a de-aging spell so let's get it over with. But, I will warn you that you will be less mature, just like any regular 15 year old. C'mon then."

Scotland led them up to the top floor of the house, which was just a dark musty room lit with a few candles. Bookshelves lined the walls and a Magic Circle was in the center.

Romania, Norway and England took up positions around the Magic Circle as Scotland began to chant something in an unknown language.

There was a bright light, and there stood three confused teenagers. They looked to be around four years older than Sealand's physical age.*** Their clothing was too big and draping off them. The one with blond hair and bushy eyebrows simply looked at Scotland and said..

" You bloody bastard!"

OoOo

_End: Chapter 1._

_*It's really that long of a drive, trust me. I've driven from London to Glasgow before, which is closer, but was still about a 6 hour drive._

_**Technically, Sealand is the youngest Kirkland brother. So, just in case you were confused._

_***Sealand would look to be around eleven, so the Magic Trio would be fifteen.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! So, question: Should I continue? And, also please point out any mistakes that I may have missed, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Diagon Alley._

OoOo

Scotland had to hold back a laugh as he saw how short the Magic Trio had become. Though on second thought, Sealand was still shorter, to the micronations displeasure.

" Alright you lot, I've got some spare clothes for you guys to change into. Don't want to go around with your trousers falling down." Scotland got some clothes out of a chest that was nearby and handed them to the de-aged nations.

After changing, Scotland had the four go back downstairs to the living room while he searched for something in the jars of the top floor.

Romania looked at England and Sealand carefully.

" Y'know, if Sealand was older, you two could practically be twins!" He laughed.

He was right, the two had the same blond hair and bushy eyebrows, the only real difference was their eye color. England had lime green, while Sealand had ocean blue. England rolled his eyes and Sealand giggled.

Norway cracked a tiny smile and turned his head towards the door as he heard Scotland coming downstairs. The red-haired nation walked into the living room and over to the fireplace.

" Gather round, gather round. See here, this is floo powder. Throw it into the fireplace and call out the place of where you want to go. Simple." Scotland took a hand full of the powder and threw in into the fireplace. Green flames rose up and in he stepped.

" The Leaky Cauldron!" In a whoosh, he was gone. Sealand pushed England forward. " You first!" England grumbled, but complied.

One after the other, they left Scotland's house and arrived in a dark pub and supposed Inn. Scotland was waiting out back near the bins. When they were all there Scotland tapped the bricks in some sort of pattern and slowly the wall opened up to reveal a rain soaked cobbled street lined with old and odd buildings. At the end of the street stood a large marble building which over towered all others.

" Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

OoOo

As the five walked down the alley, they were subjected to many stares, mostly aimed at Romania with his red eyes and fangs. He stayed close to Norway and England, trying to not let the stares get to him.

Scotland directed them to the large marble building, which turned out to be Gringotts Bank. After speaking to a goblin of all things and a cart ride down to the vaults, they left the bank, Scotland's wallet filled considerably.

First shop they went to was Madam Milken's Robes for All Occassions. Sealand was a little annoyed after getting some of the smallest robes, England teasing him about it. Next was Florish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug and Jiggers Apothacarey, even heading into Gambal and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

" Just to get your wands and a pet, then we can get ice cream, alright?" Scotland dragged the tired students down to Ollivanders. Apparently it had been around since 382 B.C. It was a small musty shop with thousands and thousands of dusty boxes.

Ollivander himself was an elderly man with pale eyes, unnerving Norway and Sealand. He seemed to recognize Scotland as he entered the shop.

" Ahh, Alistair! 12 inches, dual core of phoenix feather and unicorn hair, ash wood, correct?" The shopkeeper greeted them. Scotland nodded. He gestured to the four behind him.

" They'll be needing wands, Ollivander. The fifth years broke their ol' hand-me-downs last year. The other is going into first year, so he'll need one." Scotland pushed Norway forward.

" Lukas first."

Ollivander immediatley began picking out boxes from the shelves while a measuring tape began flitting around Norway, measuring everything, even the space between his eyes. He batted it away, keeping his relatively blank face.

It took about 12 wands until Norway found the one for him.

The first wand jumped out his hand.

The second melted.

The third disappeared.

The fourth refused to work.

The fifth exploded.

The sixth grew wings.

The seventh wouldn't let Norway touch it.

The eighth spazzed out.

The ninth grew minuscule.

The tenth rolled away.*

The eleventh exploded again.

The twelfth caused a window to break.

" Hmmm... Here try this one. 15 inch, dual core of dragon heartstring from a Norwegian Ridgeback and Veela hair, vine wood, flexible." Ollivander handed him the wand and Norway felt warmth rush up his arm as the wand produced red, white and blue sparks. That was his wand.

England wasn't any better, going through 15 wands in circumstances similar to Norway's. Finally, Ollivander handed him a 12 inch hard oak wood wand, with a duel core of phoenix feather and dragon heartsting. White and red sparks flew from the tip of the wand and a warm feeling spread through England.

Romania was even worse, having gone through a whopping 20 wands unti he found the perfect one, a 16 inch yew bendy wand, dual core of two dragon heartstrings, one from a Romanian Longhorn and a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Romania smiled a little at getting the heartstring from a dragon of his own country. The sparks this time were blue, yellow and red.

Thankfully, Sealand found his wand after only 3 wands. His was a 10 inch holly wand, sturdy, with a core of unicorn hair, which Ollivander remarked had a blue mane and tail. The sparks were red, white and black this time around.

After they relieved their wands, Ollivander was looking at the fifth years in an odd way.

" It's rare enough to sell a dual cored wand, but here I sold three on the same day! Anyways, that will be 20 galleons for the lot."

Scotland paid and shuffled the three teens and one pre-teen out the door. Next, they were heading to the Magical Menagerie.

Half an hour later, they left there, pets in tow. Norway had chosen a small black and white tomcat with yellow eyes. England had chosen a barn owl, a very handsome one at that. Romania had picked out a female Eurasian lynx kitten, hoping that at least for this year, it could pass off as a normal cat. Sealand had decided on a crup, after proving he was capable with the magical dog.

" Can we get ice cream now? I'm really hot... " Sealand moaned. Scotland sighed and bought them all a single cone from Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour. They wandered back to the Leaky Cauldron, wisely deciding to spend the night in the Inn. They rented out three rooms, two having one bed, the other having two. Scotland took one of the rooms with a singular bed, England and Sealand took the other, while Norway and Romania shared the room with two beds.

At around eight, England knocked on Scotland's door. The red-haired man opened it and looked down on his brother.

" What is it, lad?"

" Isn't it illegal for non-humans to have wands?"

" Yeah..."

" So, we're technically breaking the law?"

" Yep."

" What if the Ministry find out we're not human, Alistair?"

" They don't have power over us, remember?"

" They do over Lukas, Vlad and Peter while they are here."

" So? Just don't let anyone know. Simple."

" If you say so..." With those parting words, England left and went back to his room where him, Romania, Norway and Sealand were playing Exploding Snap. From the loud bang and laughter, it seemed the cards had exploded, much like the wands.

Scotland shooed the boys to bed at half nine, insisting they get some sleep after their long day. He couldn't help but chuckle when he checked on them at around midnight, finding England had wrapped his arms around Sealand protectively while he slept. Sealand had also snuggled up to him.

The oldest Nation there retired to bed, ever so slightly scared of what could happen over the next five days. One thing was certain, having teenage Nations who had a mischievous streak would not be relaxing.

OoOo

_End: Chapter 2._

_*THEY SEE ME ROLLIN' THEY HATIN'  
_

_Quickly, I'll just have the human names for them:_

_Scotland: Alistair Kirkland._

_England: Arthur Kirkland, called Iggy by Sealand and America._

_Norway: Lukas Bonedevik, may be referred to as Luka._

_Sealand: Peter Kirkland._

_Romania: Vladimir Lupei, will often be referred to as Vlad._

_Next chapter, it's off to Hogwarts we go!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_PS. No way, three reviews, two favorites and nine follows?! Dude, that's insane for one day. You guys rule!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Hogwarts._

OoOo

Scotland had been right, the five days leading up to September 1st were absolute hell, for lack of a better word. Sealand was constantly on the roof of the house, how he got there was a complete mystery*. England, Norway and Romania were in the process of building a giant Exploding Snap card tower, which resulted in the living room where they were building becoming scorched multiple times. And don't ask how they somehow managed to soak themselves and the back garden.

The animals were no better, Sealand's crup, Vinnie, was often chasing Norway's cat, Máni and Romania's lynx, Gabi through the halls, knocking many a vase over. England's owl, Elliott, would fly above them and bump into the lighting.

On September 1st, excitement was building. They had gotten up early and Scotland had given them porridge with salt as a sort of punishment for what had happened over the last five days. Then came the worst part of getting their pets into their baskets or cage in Elliott's case.

They were all ready to go by 10, so England, Scotland, Sealand, Norway and Romania flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, luggage and animals in hand. King's Cross was only half an hour's walk away, so they had plenty of time when they eventually arrived.

" Umm.. How do we get to Platform 93/4, Desu-yo?" Sealand noticed Romania fidgeting a little under the amount of stares the group were receiving. Said nation had thrown up the hood of his jacket to try and conceal his eyes and fangs.

To answer Sealand's question, Scotland pointed to the wall between Platform 9 and 10. " There." He just got questioning stares from Norway and Romania.

" Going through walls is impossible." Norway stated. Romania nodding along, careful not to let his hood fall.

" Just watch." Scotland walked straight through the wall, leaving the Romania with a dropped jaw. Norway just kept a blank face, though he was still pretty stunned.

" Wha?! I-I thought walking through-" The Romanian was muffled by a hand over his mouth.

" Shh, you twat, the muggles aren't supposed to know!" England hissed. Romania stopped blabbering and looked at least a little guilty.

" Good. Now follow me." England pushed his trolley, which had his and Sealand's luggage, while Sealand followed, Vinnie's basket and Elliott's cage in his hands. The crup had been growling lowly for the last half hour, not trusting the amount of muggles. The pair followed Scotland through the wall, leaving the vampire look-a-like and the Norwegian blank faced boy staring where they had just been.

" Let's go." Norway followed England and Sealand through the wall, leaving Romania on his own.

" Uh, uh, yeah. " With that, Romania went through and was greeted with the sight of a large scarlet steam train bearing the words _The Hogwarts Express._

" Wow..."

OoOo

Thankfully for the group of five, the crowd wasn't too thick, meaning that Romania found the others easily.

" So, this goodbye until Christmas, Desu-yo?" Scotland shook his head and the tiniest ever bit of sadness was in his eyes for half a second.

" No, unfortunately, you guys will have to stay for the Christmas and Easter hols, so we'll won't be seeing you until Summer - unless something important enough for you to skip school comes up of course." There was a series of groans about this. Stuck in a school for 9** months didn't sound appealing.

" That means we'll miss the Christmas party." Romania sighed.

" Maybe we can get Tino to stop by while he's on his rounds." Norway said.

" Right, enough talk, you better get on the train if you guys want an empty compartment!" Scotland successfully managed to change the subject, though the fact that they wouldn't see any other Nations still lingered on the edge of their minds.

A lot of compartments were still empty, so the four students found one quickly. After putting their trunks away, they turned to Scotland who was at the window to see them off.

" Arthur, Lukas and Vlad, you guys will be transfer students remember, go along with the first years to the boats. Peter, you just go along with the rest of the firsties. Be good and don't be expelled. If you have to discuss something important, just use Romanian or Norwegian with a translate spell. I'll see you at the end of the year. Bye." With that, Scotland was off, Sealand calling goodbye from the window before sitting down.

It was about fifteen more minutes until the train actually set off, which was spent in a comfortable silence. They were interrupted twice, once by a fifth year Gryffindor boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses and the other time by a group of fourth, possibly fifth year students of mixed houses. They both apologized profusely and left quickly. England seemed to recognize the black haired Gryffindor, if the mutter of a name was anything to go by.

OoOo

As the train set off, Norway released Máni from his basket, as Romania did the same with Gabi. Sealand was tempted to release Vinnie, but knowing the hyperactive crup, he didn't want to risk it. The scenery out the window slowly changed from the hustle and bustle of London to the green country lan. England broke out the Exploding Snap, which resulted in giggles and a very scorched Romania, not that he minded though.

Around halfway through the trip, they were interrupted for a third time by an aristocratic pale blond boy and presumably his two goons. Norway raised an eyebrow at the Prefect badge on the blond boy who was already in his robes.

" Umm, who are you, Desu-yo?" Sealand didn't get very good vibes from them, especially after they started laughing at his verbal tic. England frowned, not liking the way this was turning out.

" Who are you, Desu-yo?!" Imitated the leader of the trio, in a mock high voice. Sealand looked down, feeling very embarrassed.

" Answer the question, who are you?" Norway asked, his voice becoming laced with ice.

" Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." Romania used all of his will power to not burst out laughing at the hilarious names, though a couple of giggles did escape. Malfoy looked at him almost sneeringly.

" I thought vampires weren't allowed at Hogwarts. Father always said that old Headmaster was a bit crazy, but allowing a vampire into the school is absolute madness!" Romania stopped laughing almost immediately.

" H-Hey, I'm not a vampire!" Malfoy sniggered, not believing him. England stuck his hand out for a change of subject, knowing Romania was most likely going to end up in a fight.

" Arthur Kirkland. That's Vladimir Lupei, Lukas Bonedevik and my brother Peter Kirkland." Malfoy sent him a disgusted look, specifically at his punkish hair and muggle clothing, before leaving the compartment.

There was complete silence for about ten seconds until the group of four burst out into laughter. They spent the rest of the trip playing Exploding Snap and eating sweets that England had bought off the trolley. Soon, it was five minutes until they arrived at Hogsmeade, so they changed into their robes, much to Sealand's displeasure. The older Nations were used to them, so they didn't complain.

Stepping of the train, after leaving their trunks behind, they were immediately caught up in the wave of Hogwarts students. A call rang out above all of the chatter.

" First years and transfers line up over here, please! All first years and transfers to me!"

England grabbed Sealand's robe and dragged him along, Romania and Norway in front of them. An older woman with a severe haircut and a lantern had been the one calling out. They joined the line of first years, the transferring students receiving odd looks, especially at Romania. She called out a few more times before turning to the students before her.

" Everyone here? Good." With that, she led them down some nearby steps to a lake, which was rough with all the wind and rain. This didn't like a fun way to travel to the school.

" No more than four to a boat!" Sealand, England, Romania and Norway all got in one boat together, holding onto the sides so as not to fall out.

" Forward!"

A chorus of gasps, ohhs and ahhs went up as the new students got their first look at the castle, which shone in the darkness.

" Didn't think it was this impressive, Arthur." Norway muttered. Romania and Sealand were in awe while England gave a yawn, he had been here a lot before, so it wasn't new to him.

By the time the boats arrived at the opposite shore, they were all soaked. They disembarked, thankful to be out of the rain, while their guide rapped on a large wooden door. A stern looking woman emerged, whom England recognized as Professor McGonagall.

She led them inside, explaining about the four houses of Hogwarts. She then left for a few minutes while the first students talked among themselves nervously.

A couple of screams were heard as a few ghosts passed through the wall, talking. One seemed to see them all and stopped.

" I say, what are you all doing here? First years I presume. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house, don't you know!" They floated off, giving brief nods to England as they went past, England giving them one in return. McGonagall returned and ushered them all into the Great Hall.

It was, in simple terms, astounding. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the sky, which currently overcast, and candles were just levitating. There must have been a least a thousand of them. Four tables were in the center of the room, one for each house. On a raised platform was the staff table. It was a impressive room.

The one thing that threw it off was a woman clad in pink, whom also looked like a toad. Norway noticed Romania stiffen up, so he squeezed his arm in a rare moment of emotion. The pink toad woman had thrown a nasty glare at the vampire looking boy, which was way worse than any stare he had received.

England then noticed a dirty old hat on a stool on the same platform as the staff table. The brim opened up and it began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

" Well, that was depressing." England mumbled, along with the whispers from the rest of the school.

The sorting did indeed begin after Professor McGonagall had sent a scorching look at them all. She unfurled her list and started reading out the names.

" Abercrombie, Euan."

A trembling boy walked forward and placed the large hat on his head, covering his eyes.

_" Gryffindor!"_

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Euan walked over and collapsed onto the bench.

Soon, it was Sealand's turn to go up to the sorting hat.

" Kirkland, Peter!"

Sealand nervously walked up to the hat and switched with his regular one. The hat fully covered his eyes, which didn't help.

_" I see, Sealand correct?" _A voice rang out in Sealand's head and he was very startled. The hat merely chuckled.

_" Don't worry, I won't reveal that you are a Nation." _Sealand sighed with relief.

_" Let's see... Plenty of bravery, Gryffindor? Ahh, but I see that you work hard to achieve your dreams and you are very loyal to whom so ever helps you. There is only one place for you..."_

_" Hufflepuff!" _The last word had been shouted out to the whole school. Sealand removed the hat from his head, put on his regular one and walked with a spring in his step to the cheering yellow and black table. He took a seat near a fifth year girl, who had been in the group of students he had briefly seen on the train. She smiled warmly at him, then returned her attention to the sorting.

Slowly the line of first years diminished, leaving only Romania, Norway and England left. The headmaster, Dumbledore stood up.

" I would like to welcome our three new transfers from Durmstrang!" A polite applause went around, but quickly stopped. Professor McGonagall opened her list again.

" Bonedevik, Lukas!" Norway walked towards the hat and placed it on his head.

_" Hello Norway." _Norway cringed slightly.

_" Have no fear, I will not reaveal your secret. Now where to place you. You seem cunning and ambitious, despite your lack of emotions. I have the perfect place for you."_

_" Slytherin!" _Norway took off the sorting hat and went over to the silver and green table, sitting near a red haired girl who was whisper-arguing with a brunette in a language he didn't recognize. He ignored them and payed attention to the sorting of England and Romania.

" Kirkland, Arthur!" England proudly walked up to the hat and put it on his head, obscuring his vision.

_" Hello again, England. Same house again?"_ England gave a small nod.

_" You haven't changed one bit."_

_" Slytherin!"_ England joined Norway at the Slytherin table, leaving Romania on his own and very nervous.

" Lupei, Vladimir!" Whispers could be heard about his appearance, which Romania manged to tune them out as he put the sorting hat on his head.

_" Ahh, Romania. No, I won't spill your secret, don't worry." _Romania felt a little better after hearing that.

_" Sly and cunning I see. Also very loyal. Now would you like to go with your friends at the Slytherin table?" _" Yes.." _" I see."_

_" Slytherin!" _Romania practically ran to England and Norway after taking off the hat, very glad that was over. Professer McGonagall picked up the hat and stool, taking to the side room before taking her seat at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore stood up, hushing the hall.

" To our newcomers - welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Romania laughed and they all applauded. The food appeared on the plates in front of them. England took a sip of the pumpkin juice and almost gagged. It was a lot sweeter than he remembered. Never the less, he struck up conservation with Norway and Romania.

Sealand had also been talking with the girl he sat down beside. It turned out she had siblings at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, while her best friend was at the Slytherin table with another friend of hers. Her cousin sat at the Gryffindor table with her brother. Sealand laughed, imagining how the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had to be peacekeepers between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. The girl said he could go to them if he had any trouble.

A clatter came from the Gryffindor table, and the red haired girl from the Slytherin table called out something in her unknown language. This had the Hufflepuff, who's name was Violet Gillen, giggling. She explained to Sealand that they had only moved to England a few years before, and would speak in their native language among themselves often.

Soon, the students had finished their food and the noise level had got a bit louder. Dumbledore stood up, and once again, the hall immediately became silent.

" Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent meal, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds - a few of our older students ought to know by know." Sealand yawned, feeling way too tired to listen to a speech.

" Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you that magic is not allowed in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door." England, Norway and Romania shared a glance, which sent the message "Well, we'll be breaking that rule somehow, won't we?"

" We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank", Sealand silently laughed at the name. " Who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge," again, Sealand collapsed into silent laughter at her name. " Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The applause was polite, but unenthusiastic. Violet muttered something along the lines of " Defense? Ha! The only thing she'll be teaching us is how to flee!" Sealand couldn't help but agree.

" Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -" Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by Umbridge standing up and giving a _"hem hem" _ Dumbledore sat back down, as it became clear that the pink clad Professor wanted to give a speech. Norway noticed at lot of students smirking, this was probably something not usually done here.

" Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" The students' faces were far from happy, rather, they were taken aback at being addressed as though they were five year olds.

" I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends." The Magic Trio exchanged another look, this saying " Yeah, right!" Rolling their eyes, they turned back to the toad woman.

" The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." During her long and dull speech, Sealand actually fell asleep and was prodded awake by a sleepy Violet.

Dumbledore started clapping, which only a few students joined in. Romania, Norway and England hadn't even been listening, preferring to mutter quietly to each other. It startled them when Professor Dumbledore applauded. He soon stopped, and carried on with his original speech.

" Thank you very much Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." He bowed to her in a way that reminded Norway of Japan. " Now as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..." Once again, the Magic Trio tuned out the speech and turned to each other.

" Who was on the verge of falling asleep? I saw Peter actually did and had to be poked by a fifth year girl." Romania giggled uneasily.

" I think I may have dozed off for a minute." England mumbled, a little embarrassed.

" Mmmm. Maybe." Norway agreed. This continued for a matter of minutes until Dumbledore finished his speech. Standing up to leave, they followed the first year Slytherin and the prefects down to the dungeons. The prefect turned out to be Malfoy, who would shoot them nasty looks.

" Here's the entrance, password's pureblood, boys to the left, girls to the right, bye." With that, Malfoy strutted in, leaving them all very confused. Shrugging, Norway, England and Romania headed off to the fifth year dorm before falling asleep quickly.

Thankfully for Sealand, the Hufflepuff prefect was much kinder, showing them how to enter the Common room by tapping the barrels in a certain order and rhythm. She sent them off to bed quickly, judging that they were all tired. Sealand just manged to change into his pajamas before falling asleep, Vinnie, whom had been dropped off earlier, curling up beside him.

OoOo

_End: Chapter Three_

_*Remember when Sealand jumped up to his tower in the movie? He used the same skill to get up on the roof!_

_**At least, I think it's 9._

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And thank you so, so, much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I couldn't be happier to find out people like my works. You guys and galls are amazing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: The first day pt. 1_

OoOoOo

The rain was quite loud and heavy, yet every so often the sun would peek out from behind the storm clouds. Unfortunately for Romania or Vlad, as his human names was, the sun was right in his eyes. The red eyed boy rolled off his bed onto the floor with a loud groan. He remained face down on the carpet until he felt someone give him a kick in the side

"Ow!" Vlad turned over and looked up at Lukas' blue eyes. " Norvegia! What the heck?!" Lukas frowned before pulling Vlad up. From Arthur's direction, they could hear what sounded like a giggle, though it was a bit muffled, as if he covered his mouth with the duvet.

" First, don't call me that. Second, first day of classes, remember?" Lukas told him sternly. He was already dressed and sat on his bed, reading what looked like a book on Norwegian folklore. Arthur clambered out of bed and headed over to the showers, Vlad following, muttering many curses.

20 minutes later, the trio were leaving the dorm room, careful not to disturb the other sleeping boys. Vlad pulled a face.

" Why did we have to wake up do early anyways?!" He seemed rather annoyed at being woken with his eyes burning. Lukas shrugged. He always woke rather early, that way he could have his morning coffee before the Dane bugged him.

The common room was desolate and there was nary a sound. It was actually rather creepy, with the green light that flooded in through the windows. Every so often a grindylow would pass by, making faces at the students below.* The whole room was quite cold without the fires blazing. Even with the fires, there was still a prominent chill in the air.

The three nations-turned-teenagers crossed the room quickly, not staying longer then they had too. They were honestly unnerved. The silence seemed to be the single loudest thing they had heard in years. The hallways weren't much better, though they were slightly warmer.

The Great Hall was almost empty apart from a few early bird students, mostly from Ravenclaw. A short professor was seated at the Staff table, near the Ravenclaw Table. The only other Slytherin was a snooty looking seventh year. Vlad, Lukas and Arthur sat at the other end of the table and began getting themselves breakfast. There was no talking between them, apart from a couple of comments on whether tea, coffee or orange juice was best. Slowly the hall began to fill up with more students and teachers.

The sound of wings filled the air as hundreds of owls flew overhead. They were all soaked and sent droplets of water down on the students below. A tawny, the same one that had brought him Scotland's letter, dropped down in front of them. It had a small letter attached to it's leg and a parcel in it's talons. The owl stood patiently as Arthur took the letter and parcel, before nabbing a bit of bacon from Vlad's plate and flying off.

Looking carefully, Arthur realised that the writing was actually Northern Ireland's. Odd. Though the address seemed to have been written by Ireland. Tearing open the envelope, Arthur felt Lukas and Vlad lean on his shoulders to get a look.

_ARRRTTTTTHHHHHUUUUUURRRRRR!_

_Hi! Heard you were going to Pigfarts! How is it? What house are you in? Are the teacher's nice?! Have you played pranks?! Ooooh, have you been expelled?!_

_ANYWAYS, Alistair said that you can come back for Christmas. BTW, he's in hospital after Mathias and Tino got to him when they found out Lukas and Peter were going there. Emil misses you Lukas. He won't admit, but I know he does._

_Vlad, Aurel misses you as well. He's staying with Milen right now, though Ivan did offer to take him. Yeah, that is never going to happen!_

_Arthur, Francy-pants was looking for you! Don't worry, we won't tell him where you are, we understand about your phobia**. :3 Alfred is going to send you some sweets and stuff. Matthew says hi._

_Diarmaid wants to write something too, his note should be attached to the bottom of the letter._

_BYYYYEEEEE!_

_Fionn Kirkland_

_Tuaisceart Éireann._

True to his word, at the bottom of the letter, a note was stapled. Arthur was mildly surprised. He and Diarmaid weren't very close. Though it was better now, he was still hurt by the rebellion. Shoving these thoughts aside, he opened the note.

_Mo deartháir béag Arthur,_

_Conas ata tú? I'm fine. As I'm sure Tuaisceart has told you, Alistair is in hospital and he says you can come home for Christmas if you so wish. You don't have too._

_Tell Peter I say hi. There should be some things in the parcel for him from the other Micronations. Do enjoy you're stay at Hogwarts you three. Don't get into too much trouble. And please relax. We have things sorted over here. Tuaisceart, Alistair and Dylan have got all your work covered._

_Keep your grades up, have fun, play pranks on mean teachers, sneak out and don't let anyone's words get to you, especially you Vlad._

_Diarmaid Hogan_

_Éire._

_P.S. Keep an eye on that Potter boy, Alistair says trouble is attracted to him like a moth to a flame._

By the time he finished the letter, a tiny smile had graced Arthur's lips. It wasn't often his brothers sent him letters that weren't complaints. It was even less often with Ireland, they were still pretty rocky and he wasn't completely stable.

" Iggy, can we open the package? Please?" Whatever smile that was on his face went as soon as Arthur heard that nickname for him. Turning to face the perpetrator, he gave Vlad a sharp glare.

" Did you hear that from Alfred?" Vlad gave a sheepish smile.

" Maybe?" He was edging to the edge of the seat now, ready to make a run for it. Arthur held up three fingers.

" You have three seconds... One." Vlad gave a yelp and clumsily stood up, almost knocking over his glass.

" Two." The Romanian started running, trying to gain as much distance as possible.

" THREE!" Arthur started chasing the screaming boy round the Great Hall. Vlad was yelling apologies over and over. They weaved their way through the tables gaining many stares.

Lukas watched the whole incident with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and the smallest of grins. He shook his head. Only the first day and this had happened. Sipping his coffee, he made a mental note to get a camera and also to send Iceland some of the leftover liquorice from the train journey.

After seeing Peter being almost dragged through the doors by a boy with jet black hair and the brightest socks Lukas had ever seen, he was sure that this would a roller-coaster ride of a year. And judging by Vlad's odd screams of laughter and terror, it was wasting no time in starting.

OoOo

_Norvegia- Norway in Romanian._

_Tuaisceart Éireann- Northern Ireland in Irish_

_Mo deartháir béag- My little brother in Irish_

_Conas ata tú- How are you in Irish_

_Éire- Ireland in Irish._

_*The Slytherin Common Room is actually under the lake._

_**Based on a Cosplay Skit where Denmark, Iggy and America go to Ikea. It's on YouTube. Search Hetalia Ikea and it should be the first one._

_I am so, so, so sorry about the wait guys. It's my own fault for putting it off! But anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I will try to keep a schedule of updating at the weekends, but I can't promise I will always have time to._

_\- Fizz._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The First Day pt.2_

OoOoO

The Hufflepuff common room was a cosy space with a nice homely feel to it. It had many flower baskets hanging here and there which filled the room with a gorgeous smell that many grew to love. It was normally a peaceful house, though there seemed to be a commotion coming from the first year's boys dorms.

Peter Kirkland normally did not have to wake early and had slept through the other boys leaving the dorm. But he was certainly awoken when there was a yell from the other side of the room.

" Oh Sh- I'm Late! We're Late! I'm hungry!" The voice had a upper-class English accent and was slightly husky. Peter felt someone shake him and he glared up at a black messy haired boy who had a panicked expression. Said boy was still in his pajamas and Peter immediately understand his urgency.

" Hurry up! Get dressed! We're late!" The black haired boy bounced of the bed to his own where he started pulling on his uniform. Peter jumped out of bed and rummaged through his own clothes, finding everything but socks. Oh well, he could go without them for once.

Glancing at the other boy, Peter saw he was wearing shorts instead of the normal trousers.

" Ummm... Hey, shouldn't you be wearing trousers, Desu-yo?" The boy looked over his shoulder and Peter saw that his ice blue eyes held a guilty look.

" I may have ripped them yesterday..." He pulled on some bright rainbow socks that went up to his knees, stuffed his feet in some black and white converse and grabbed Peter by his wrist and set off running.

OoOoO

In the common room Peter and the unnamed boy were almost out when a force from the right collided with them. It knocked them right off their feet and they landed on a heap on the yellow carpet.

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A female voice squeaked. The girl stood up and Peter got a good look at her. She had light brown hair tied in to the side and resting on her shoulder and her eyes were honey coloured. Peter felt as if he should remember her name, but nothing came to mind. The black haired boy spoke up.

" Ah, Rose Zeller right? Lockie Jenkins. That's Peter Kirkland. Pleasure!" Both Peter and Rose gave Lockie questioning looks. He grinned and tapped his head. " Photographic memory. Now c'mon, we'll be late for classes!" He grabbed Peter's wrist and ran out the door, Rose close behind.

OoOoO

After getting lost multiple times and having to ask the ghosts for directions, the three eventually arrived at the great hall. Lockie was basically dragging Peter, who couldn't keep up with the boys fast pace. Rose was quite a few paces behind but didn't lose track of them.

The Great Hall was pretty crowded and Peter could see Arthur chasing Vlad around the tables. Vlad probably called him Iggy or something. Only America and the rest of the British Isles bros could get away with it. But right now, Peter was too preoccupied to call Arthur off.

Lockie had dumped himself onto the bench, Peter on one side and Rose on the other. They ate quickly and quietly waiting for their schedules. When Professor Sprout came round to hand them out, multiple groans were heard up and down the table. The boys were busy eating to look at them, but Rose carefully studied hers.

" Potions, double Herbology, lunch, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms. Sounds fun!" She chirped. Rose seemed to be in thought for a moment afterwards. " Well, maybe not Defense against the Dark Arts, but everything else does sound rather fun."

Lockie swallowed and peeked over Rose's shoulder. He groaned and let his head bang against the table, muttering something about being horrible at potions. Peter patted his back. He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust these two, despite being dragged by one and colliding with the other.

The next thing Peter noticed was that there were no Romanian screams of terror, English yells of fury or even Norwegian sarcastic remarks. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Arthur and Vlad massaging their necks and Lukas holding a prideful smirk. Peter caught the Norwegian's eye and grinned. Giving the smaller boy a nod, Lukas picked up some small objects and headed over to where the three Hufflepuffs were sitting.

Lockie looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and gulped at the sight of the oncoming fifth year. _`Oh, D'arvit*! I didn't do anything! BLINKING SPOTTED OWLS ABOVE AND DUMBLEDORE'S RAINBOW PANTS!` _Hundreds of silly swears ran through his head, some of which you shouldn't really repeat around the teachers. The blond older boy dropped the items he was holding in front of Peter and Lockie sighed in relief. Rose had barely noticed the boy, way too busy checking her to make sure she had the right books(she did).

" Some things from the others. See you later." Lukas smiled a tiny bit and left the table, returning to his own where Arthur and Vlad were teasing each other again.

Peter, Lockie and Rose were eager to open up the packages, but Lockie checked his watch and almost screamed.

" Boiling Butterbeer! We gotta get to class! Peter, put those in your bag, we have to go!" Giving them merely a few seconds to gather their stuff, Lockie pulled the blond boy and the brown haired girl and set of running. Peter and Rose shared a look and followed the boy with the rainbow socks out of the hall and to the dungeons, where their first lesson awaited.

OoOoO

_* Nod to all the Artemis Fowl fans out there. I recommend the series if you haven't read it yet._

_Yay! I got it out a day early! Hurray for school being a polling station! Also, congrats to all you Americans who should be finishing school about now. I still have four weeks left, but I do get off a week early while my sibs are still at school. HAH!_

_But anyways, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows guys! It makes me so happy!_

_-Fizz._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Lessons_

OoOoO

Lukas sighed. After finishing breakfast, the trio had headed to History of Magic. Lukas had to smack both Arthur and Vlad to stop them bickering. As of now, Vlad was picking fights with the English boy and just wouldn't shut up. Thank Loki he was mixing Romanian and English. Couldn't have the younger students picking up certain words, right?

History of Magic turned out to be the most boring class in, well, history. Professor Binns droned on and on and _on _ about some stupid Giant Wars or whatever. Lukas spent the first portion passing notes between his friends, doodling and the occasional note taking. At the 20 minute mark, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Ah well, he could take a quick nap.

OoOoO

" -Kas. Lukas! LUKAS!" The Norwegian boy woke with a start and slapped whosever hand was poking his cheek. Scowling, he gathered up his books and stood up. Arthur was waiting at the door impatiently while Vlad trailed behind Lukas, nursing his hand. He may not look like it, but he can slap really hard!*

" Lukas, it's break. C'mon, let's get some fresh air before Potions." Arthur turned on his heel and left the classroom. Lukas rolled his eyes and grabbed Vlad's hand, giving it a tight squeeze, just to hurt it more. Vlad winced in pain and gave him a glare, before grinning and running out the class with Lukas in tow.

Outside, it was still raining, though not as hard as it was at breakfast. Clumps of people stood in sheltered corners of the courtyard. The transfers took cover under a quieter area, where they waited out the break, chatting among themselves. All too soon, it was over and they had to head to their next lesson - potions.

OoOoO

The potions classroom was down in the dungeons. The cold, dark, dank, slimy dungeons. Where you can get easily lost and have no clue where you and when you scream, no one can hear you.

Thankfully, Arthur had a basic idea of where they were supposed to go, so no worries about getting lost. They waited amidst the other Slytherins, while on the other side of the door stood the Gryffindors. The chatter here was much quieter than outside the History room. They were about to find out why.

The door creaked open ominously and they all filed into the classroom. Lukas, Vlad and Arthur took a seat in the front of the room, where the rest of the Slytherins sat. The class it self seemed to be bathed in a green tinged light, not unlike the Slytherin common room.

" Settle down." Professor Snape said, shutting the door. It was unneeded, as the moment the door banged closed, quiet spread with out the room and any messing or fidgeting stopped.

" Before we begin today's lesson," The Professor glided over to his desk and eyeballed the class, " I think it would be appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the comprosition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your O.W.L. or suffer my... displeasure." There was a gulp behind the trio, presumably from a Gryffindor.

" After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye. But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell." Despite speaking softly, everyone in the class could hear him. Snape just had that aura about him.

" So, whether or not you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T., I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students."

" Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation," Lukas shared a glance with Arthur before they simultaneously looked at Vlad, hoping they would not have to use the potion if the stares and rumors got too much.

" Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Snape said and picked up his wand off the desk.

" The ingredients and method are on the blackboard." The instructions appeared on the board at a flick of his wand. " You will find everything you need in the store cupboard." The cupboard door flew open with another flick.

" You have half an hour... start." Vlad groaned quietly and they got started on the difficult potion. Lukas had not been expecting such a hard potion for their first lesson. Probably just to test the memory of the students. Nevertheless, he began adding in the powdered moonstone.

" A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion." Snape told the class when they had about ten minutes left. Lukas checked his potion, and indeed, a silver vapour was shimmering above it. Looking beside him, he saw that Arthur's was a more light grey shade while Vlad seemed to be almost perfect silver. As Snape swept past, he gave them an appreciative nod before going to check the Gryffindor's potions.

" Potter, what is this?" The trio's head shot up along with the rest of the Slytherins. Professor Snape was towering the black haired Gryffindor from the train - Harry Potter, famous wizard who defeated Voldemort as a baby and survived the killing curse. Seems fame isn't everything, eh?*

" The Draught of Peace." Potter replied stiffly. Snape sneered.

" Tell me Potter-" Snape said. " Can you read?" The platinum blonde prefect laughed in a spiteful way. Arthur shook his head, disbelieving that the once respectable house of Slytherin had turned into a pure-blood crazed house of bullies and liers. Thankfully, there seemed to be a few diamonds in the rough.

" Yes, I can." Potter stated and Vlad appeared to have gotten severe giggles. As a result, Arthur and Lukas caught them, so they put there hand over the other's mouths in an attempt to muffle them. It was quite an amusing sight and Denmark would have a fit if he saw Norway actually laughing.

" Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." Snape said coolly.

" Add powered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebone." Potter read aloud and the snickers from the Slytherin table grew. Lukas knew they really shouldn't be laughing but it was still really funny.

" Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

They saw Potter's mouth move but couldn't hear what he said.

" I beg your pardon?" Snape asked.

" No." Potter said louder. " I forgot the hellebone." Snape frowned unkindly at the Gryffindor.

I know you did, Potter, which means this mess is utterly worthless._ Evanesco_." The potion vanished, leaving a dumbfounded Potter and nations dying from their insane giggle fit. Arthur blamed Vlad for getting the infectious giggles first.

" Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

The Magic Trio filled their flagons and left them on Snape's desk, before leaving after the bell rang, heading down to the Great Hall for lunch.

OoOoO

" He's awful, Snape. But you gotta admit, that was pretty funny in a dark sort of way." Vlad said before wolfing down another serving of shepherd's pie. Lukas rolled his eyes while Arthur gave a light-hearted glare.

" You set us all of you git!" Vlad just winked at him before falling silent and returning to his meal.

After lunch the three transfers stopped outside the hall and checked their schedule. Vlad gave a small whine.

" I've got Arithmancy next and you guys have Divination right? Sucks."

" We'll see you at Defense against the Dark Arts. Don't worry about it." Lukas shrugged and waved goodbye to Vlad when Arthur tugged on his sleeve with a " C'mon, we gotta go. Later, Vlad."

OoOoO

Divination was much like History: boring as heck. The room was stuffy and Arthur thought he was going to faint from the heat. Not only that, but they had to keep a bloody dream journal for the whole flipping month! Ugh!

Arthur and Lukas reunited with Vlad outside the DADA classroom, which, even with a closed door, smelt strongly of perfume. And the cheap kind too.

When they entered, they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the desk, looking like a giant ugly toad. The class was quiet coming in, because, like a toad, she seemed she could strike at any moment and frighten the living daylights out of them. Not fun.

" Well, good afternoon." She greeted them. Vlad mumbled a " hey" before writing down a note which he pass to Lukas in a minute.

" Tut tut." Umbridge said. " _That _won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time please. Good Afternoon, class!"

Lukas, Arthur and Vlad shared a look as the rest of the class chanted back the response. The look read _`She is a total nutcase.`_ If anything, it was one thing they all agree on.

"There, now." Umbridge chimed. " That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out please" The look they shared this time was a more gloomy one that had disbelief thrown in. Nevertheless, the nations took out the quill, parchment and ink and mentally prepared themselves for an extremely boring lesson.

OoOoO

_*Probably from slapping Denmark a lot /shot._

_Aggh, sorry! That's all the patience I have for this chapter. I hate forcing myself to write long chapters, so I don't do it unless I have a good flow._

_Anyways, I have a question. Should I put the Magic Trio in a Polygamy relationship a.k.a NorwayxEnglandxRomania?_

_I personally love the ship, but if you guys don't want it, then I won't. If you do, there won't be anything past first base because this is a family computer, so my parents can acsses this any time._

_Last thing: I'm off school this Wedensday, which means more time to update, yay!_

_\- Fizz_


End file.
